Save The Day
by Afterthought and Ellipses
Summary: Hermione saves Harry and fluff ensues. :


**Save The Day**

**By Afterthought**

**A/N:** So…here's another one. I based it on Save the Day by David Archuleta. He's a personal favourite of mine. I highly recommend that you guys listen to him, this song especially. :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the characters or the song. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to David Archuleta and Jive Records. Funny that you think I own it, I would've been ridiculously rich if I did.

* * *

It all happened so fast. Bellatrix Lestrange aimed right at me, muttered a spell and a blazing, orange light shot out of her wand. Next thing I knew, Hermione was lying unconscious on the ground. I did the only thing my mind was capable of doing: I panicked.

"You should have brought her straight here!" The healer screamed at me. "From our biopsy it seems that it has been over 30 minutes since the spell hit her!"

"I panicked." I mumbled helplessly, inwardly thanking Merlin for Neville keeping a cool head.

The healer continued to yap about teenagers and their empty heads while pouring a potion into Hermione's mouth ever so gently.

"Will she be alright?" I asked, panicking again after an image of a dead Hermione seared in my mind.

"Oh, yes. She might be a bit sore when she wakes up in the morning but other than that she'll be fine." The healer said.

I nodded and after she left, I sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and placed my hand over hers.

"Why did you have to shield me? It would have been better if I got hit." I paused, scowling at her sleeping form. Seeing her breath normally again calmed me down and I stood up and kissed her forehead softly. "Sleep tight, Hermione."

After taking one last look at her, I lay down on the couch at the side of the room and slept.

"Harry?" someone muttered softly but loud enough for me to wake up from my sleep.

I shot up from my position and said "Hermione? That you?"

"Yeah." Her soft voice indicating pain shooting through her body.

I quickly went to her side and asked "What's wrong? Do you need to take a potion or something? Should I call the healer?"

My mind was reeling into panic mode again.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just needed to know if you were alright. That was a pretty nasty curse Bellatrix fired." She said, mustering a small smile.

I sighed and said "Which is why you should have let it hit me rather than blocking me."

She snorted "Do you think I could do that?" Pause. "You should know by now that I'd give my life to make sure that you'd live."

I stared at her. "And you should know that if you aren't in my life, I'm as good as dead."

"You'd be able to move on, Harry. You'd still have Ginny. Now if SHE died, then-"

"I would be fine! If YOU were gone I-I-I wouldn't know what to do. You are the most important person in my life, Hermione." I cut her off, fiercely.

She gaped at me, speechless for the first time since I've met her.

Without thinking, I bent down and kissed her.

It started out softly, awkwardly until I got the courage to prod my tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to me and our tongues met in a fierce battle.

Unfortunately, air became a necessity and we broke apart, gasping lightly.

I touched my forehead against hers and our breaths mingled.

"I love you." I blurted out, surprising the both of us.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Of course I'm sure, why in Merlin's name wouldn't I be?"

"Because I don't want to wake up and find out that this was all a dream or that you're only saying that because I protected you from that curse or—" She said, tears running down her face.

I kissed her again, broke away and kissed away her tears.

Staring into her eyes, I said "I. Love. You. I love you so much. You. Just you. Always you. I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeated it over and over again until she believed me then I kissed her neck, sucking gently. She let out a moan and I grinned, I worked my way up to her ear which I nibbled softly and then whispered "Still think I'm not sure?"

"No." She said breathily "I love you too, Harry." Smiling, we kissed again.

Who knew that Hermione saving the day would lead to this?

-Fin.

* * *

A/N: END. :)) Rate and review please. Oh, and again, listen to the song! :D


End file.
